Best for Last
by sellabella
Summary: Generic Summary- Bella is starting over hoping to blend in unnoticed to keep herself hidden. Never counted on meeting someone that would turn her whole world inside out and upside down. All Human, OOC, Edward & Bella, T rated for now
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Mom was driving me crazy. She believed I couldn't manage myself. I knew the routine inside and out. I knew my limits. I just wanted to try out my new abilities. I would be careful and do it without being noticed. People finding out could lead back to the looks and different treatment I was so used to having back home, I was determined to keep them far from me this time around.

I was getting a fresh start. I had no more symptoms to attract attention. If I managed to control myself, no one would know. No strange looks, or looks of pity that were just as bad. I just wanted to start new. If I could go unnoticed, it would be even better.

Being a normal girl was my goal and I was determined to get it. Boring and normal; not the most lofty ambitions, but new to me. I wanted to prove I could take care of myself. I didn't need all the hovering and protecting. I will show them all that I can stand on my own.

I just wish I could have seen him coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweatshirts are a great creation. I love them. They do wonders for me. I love their warmth and softness. How they comfort and conceal me at the same time. But they are the bane of my mother's existence. And if I can't manage to sneak out of the house this morning, I might just lose my favorite hoodie.

Today is my first day of school and I want to make it on my own and without the usual fuss. So I showered last night to not make much noise in the morning. Messy ponytail will never get approved by mother, which is why I am carefully treading down the hall to make it out the door. The muffin and banana in my backpack will be my breakfast, so no need to take the risk to go to the kitchen and runn into her. I carefully step on the spots of the floor where I have memorized will not scream when I step on, while hugging my backpack to keep it from bumping into anything.

Finally reaching the front door knob, I slowly turn it praying to the gods that the door won't make noise as I cautiously begin to open it. I look behind me for signs of life. Should I worry that I hear nothing? I would any other morning, but I am almost home free, so I dare not jinx myself. I manage to slip out the crack of the door, and I begin to close the door with the care I take when playing Operation with my sister. I will win this morning. I will escape. I turn and begin to go dig out my keys from my backpack finally taking a breath as I take my last few steps to my freedom.

Suddenly, I feel a tight grip on my arm, making me howl in surprise.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to avoid me."

"MOM!!" I scream. Of course it would be her. I should have known she would have tried to kill me by fright. Being my mother, she wouldn't let me leave or let pass the chance to have a good laugh at my expense. I know better now than to put up a fight, so I turn on my heal and head back to the house.

"Oh, honey. You should have seen your face. Which by the way, did you not put any lotion on this morning? How many times I have told you how important it is to put on some lotion…" she begins the rant and I begin to tune out. Guess there goes my morning. And now I definitely will have to go to school with my sister. Scratch that, there goes my day.

* * *

"Please don't walk out with me. Let's not let people think we came together." Rosalie begins, while checking her lipstick in the mirror. With her styled blond locks, make up applied and polar opposite in dress than me, I doubt anyone would associate us as family. While I look like my father, with dark eyes and dark hair, Rosalie takes after mother with the blue eyes and blonde hair, along with the sense or like I say obsession with fashion and appearance. Where I hide in my clothes, Rosalie likes to show as much skin as possible. She loves attention and is loud, and I like to be left alone and not seen.

"Well we both have to go to the office to pick up our schedules, Rose. What do you want me to do exactly?"

"Duh, wait here for a while then go into the office. It really isn't that hard, you know," she tells me a dramatic roll of her eyes. I really hope she takes Drama and puts her theatrics to good use.

"Rose, people never think we are related anyways. So can I just go in and get this over with. You know if I'm near you I have a better chance at not being noticed. Besides, we are in different grades so you won't be in any of my classes for the rest of the day. I'll be lucky if I get any classes with Jasper as is," I complain. Jasper is our cousin already attending here. He has been a bright spot in the move to Forks. He and I have always been close even though we have been limited to his summer and holiday visits to Phoenix. Jasper is more like a best friend than a cousin, but appears to be related to Rose more than to me, with the matching blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Even better Bella. Just text Jasper and have him meet you out in the parking lot and then take you to the office. Please don't be difficult. Do this for me. Let me have this." Rosalie always knows how to get me to say yes. Being the obsession of my family's constant hovering over me and "my condition", Rose has often been ignored or left out of their thoughts. I always felt her pain at being overlooked. They don't mean to hurt her, but it always had. Problem was the trouble she finds herself in when she talks me into letting her have her way.

I take a big breath, shake my head and tell her, "Fine, Rosie."

"Thanks Bella. You are the best, really. I love you, you know. I just want to stand on my own. You understand right? I know you do. Right?"

"Yes Rosie. Don't worry. You're right. I would feel better with Jasper at my side. Can you text him for me?"

"Nope. He's already here." As I pull into a parking spot, I see Jasper smirking at me against the wall. Well, maybe the day won't be as bad as I thought.

* * *

"Are you really in all those classes?" Jasper always complained about college prep courses, so I find myself hard to believe he will be in most of my classes. That and Jasper always has a habit for tall tales. He loves to see how far he can take his story before I call bull on him. While it's a favorite past time to see how creative his stories get and if I can sniff out truth from crap. I was worried starting a week late, would give me classes I wouldn't like.

"Yes, sugar. I'm not lying. No Jazz story here. I just don't have the teacher prep and that garbage of AP Physiology. Yuck. Why are you torturing yourself with that? But we will end the day together in Photography," he drawls out to me while slinging his arm over my shoulder. Jasper always had such an easy going disposition. Nothing ever seems to worry him. Even when his family gets drama with his father, Jasper is cool and in control.

"Don't worry so much Bella. I have your back. I won't let your day get bad. I'll even keep an eye out for Rosie to help you out. But you need to accept that you can't save her all the time. You need to take care of yourself and not be so worried about everyone else, especially if you want to keep to your plans for the year."

As usual Jasper is right. I do need to keep my focus. I have plans to earn my freedom. I want the constant hovering to stop. I want control of myself.

Mother always tells me, "It's best not to make plans. They never go right. Best to fly by the seat of your pants. "

Me, I'm a planner. I am so tired of things going wrong. I have enough in my life that is unpredictable and out of my control.

Plan One. I will do great in school so I can go to college. A far away one. I want to be able to leave the house and be on my own. I am determined to be a burden to no one. I will take care of myself. And college will be the start of that…well as soon as I can get in.

Plan Two. No Distractions. Friends are unnecessary. They ask too many questions and want to get to know you. Then they might know too much. Boys out of the question as they were even more trouble than friends. From what I have seen, they are so complicated. They seem to always want attention or to be all over you. So, definitely not part of the plan. I have Rose and Jasper, so I really don't need anyone else.

But life likes to mess with me, so it makes my mother right.

* * *

"Just put the corrected papers in this basket after you enter the grades on the spreadsheet," Mrs. Counts instructs me. She seems like a nice teacher. Mrs. Counts whose teaching assistant I will be during the year teaches English and journalism.

We spent most of the time getting to know each other, before she got called away to the office. She let me leave to the Library for the remaining time. She points me in the right direction and heads off to the office. I was thankful for the free time, as I wanted to explore the Library. Plus, I told Jasper I'd meet him by it before lunch, so this will save me some time. Now I will get to do so without a crowd, which is a good thing. Don't want to run into anyone who may try to talk to me. I successfully avoided having much contact with my classmates, much to my relief. I don't want any attention. While I can be myself with family, I find it hard to overcome my shyness with strangers. I have very anti-social habits, much to my mother's intense disappointment.

The Forks High School Library is not an impressive library, but one feature has instantly won me over. A whole wall of glass is at one end, which has a great view of the field and forest bordering it. There are some very comfy looking chairs facing out, which I am eager to try out. I can't wait to find a book and take a seat with that peaceful view. I only have a limited time left, so I opt to get help from the librarian to find out where I will find my favorite books. As I approach the information desk in the corner, I notice that no one is there. I just find a small triangular note card with cursive writing next to a bell. "Ring for assistance"

"I could help you if you want," a quiet smooth voice speaks near my ear startling me.

"Oh, you scared me. I don't want to bother..," I start to say as I turn but stop as the words get stuck in my throat. The voice belongs to a pair of green eyes, hidden behind a dark frame glasses. I notice his cheeks have a small blush to them, as his hand nervously pulls at his reddish brown hair. He's absolutely beautiful. I have a strong urge to stroke his cheek. What's wrong with me!

"It's no bother really. Just thought I would save you the trouble of getting Miss Price out here. I would normally avoid her. It's too early in the morning, and I think she needs more caffeine to be helpful at this hour," he rambles on. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you and I think I would remember someone like you."

I just can't find my voice to answer. I'm not quite sure what to make of what he's said. Plus his features are so distracting. He's tall with an athletic build, which seems in contrast to his glasses and manner of dress. He continues to stare at me with those emerald eyes. I feel my cheeks burn with the intensity of his stare. I want to answer but I can't. Wait, I want to? His eyes begin to widen and cheeks are burning stronger than mine I think.

"I'm sorry. You probably want to be left alone. I didn't mean to be pushy. It's just I couldn't stop myself. You're so pretty and I wanted you…No! Don't' mean that. Wait, I mean, you are pretty not that I wanted you," his eyes widen even more.

"Wait, that's not what I meant either. I want you so much. NO!" Now he is really pulling at that hair with one hand and gripping the shoulder strap of his bag tightly. I think that blush might cover his whole body at this rate.

" I-I-I just… I normally don't have this diarrhea of the mouth. Oh…I don't mean to sound gross. I just… I don't know,…just wanted service …I mean me service you…. Wait, was that gross too? I should stop, just rambling here. I'll just go now." He promptly turns and practically runs out the door, leaving me there with my mouth open.

What just happened? Who was that? But more importantly, why am I fighting my body to go after him.

_**A/N: Let me know what you think so far....**_


	3. Chapter 3

I am still doing my best imitation of a fish out of water. I can't quite get my head wrapped around that boy and more frighteningly my own reaction to him. I somehow manage to find a seat in one of the benches on the path to the cafeteria where I replay what just happened. I couldn't even form a coherent answer to any of his statements. But I actually think I made him nervous. How that is even possible is a mystery to me.

"So I guess your morning didn't go as bad as you thought huh?" a sudden voice in my ear says.

"AAAAhhhh! Jazz, don't scare me like that! And my morning was just fine." I respond trying to control my now racing heart.

"Fine? Really? With that goofy smile on your face? Come on let's go get some grub before too many people make it to the cafeteria," he tells me trying to pick me off the bench. I follow without a struggle thinking better not to address his ridiculous comment about a goofy smile.

The rest of our walk is a short one to the lunch line. Jazz is talking about something, but my thoughts are still on those green eyes. Why did he talk to me? Why did he run? Jasper's talk is like a buzzing noise. I catch a few words here and there about food. Should have figured it would be food. That boy and food. I try to tune back in before he notices I was not really paying attention. When suddenly I run right into his back.

"Jazz, what the hell. I am already unsteady, I really don't want to fall on my face in here" I scold him. The silence I am met with me concerns me. He always has a smart remark about anything I say. I move to look at him and see his eyes glazed over staring intently out into the cafeteria. I scan quickly to see what or who has his attention.

Yet I don't see anything. Well until a short gypsy looking girl passes by. She has a smile on her face with earphones on, while taking what looks like some kind of dance steps. I am even captivated by her. She has what I can only describe as a black ballerina looking skirt with matching ballerina flats. Her hair is spiky in different directions with what looks to be some kind of purple highlights, which match her shirt. She seemed impervious to the looks she was getting.

"Who's the pixie?" I ask Jasper as she walks past us to a table in the back with her packed lunch. But I get no response.

"Jazz? Hello? Wake up buddy" I smack his arm, only to find it hurts my fingers. Great. Figures. "Hello? What's dream girl's name" I ask again.

"_Alice_" is the name whispered out in longing. I wonder if he even knows he answered me. Wow. Talk about having it bad. I grab his arm and proceed to walk him to the cashier. Considering my morning, I want to take pity on him, but never having seen a girl get the better of him before, I don't know if I am going to be able to.

His head in the clouds, I end up paying for his full tray so we can leave before we catch anyone's eye. I grab his other hand and lead him outside. No way am I eating inside. I wonder how long he will be stuck in his head before he joins me. Yet nothing in my life is easy so of course I run into another body in my escape attempt.

"Watch where you are going you jerk!" causes my head to rise only to find a pair of angry blue eyes. I find myself being glared at by a group of beautiful girls. Considering their dress, make up and accessories, they must be the "it" group around here.

"Sorry" I say putting my head down tugging at Jasper's hand hoping he remains in a cloud. But I am all out of luck today.

"Hey. Don't talk to her like that! You know.."

"Please let it go, let's go. Please." I beg and tug his arm. I don't want to cause a fight and get everyone's attention. "Please" I feel my eyes water and tightness in my chest. I squeeze my eyes while I silently repeat "Please".

Jasper just starts to pull me without further words, but we both hear the laughs and comments. "What a weirdo" "Did you see what she had on?" "Some people have…"

I know to expect it, yet it still hurts every single time. Rosalie just wants to be popular and will do anything to fit in. Including casting me aside to get it. I can feel Jasper's anger as he squeezes my hand tightly as he leads me out. He says nothing but slams his tray on the table and he starts pacing.

"Just why? Tell me why do you let her do this?" he angrily asks yet again, only this time in person. This is such an old argument to which he knows the answer to. I don't even bother to respond as I take my lunch out. I start nibbling on my sandwich as I feel a traitor tear escape. I'm startled at the fists that hit the table. I look up to his eyes.

"I know the answer Bella! It doesn't make it right. This can't happen. I won't let you!" he snarls at me. I just stare and catch his angry eyes with my teary brown ones. I see his anger just deflate as he sits next to me.

"I just hate how you feel the need to let her do this for something that you don't do. It's your parents fault not yours, yet you still feel the need to pay the price for it. It's bad enough when she lets others do it but when she does it herself….aaahhhh" he quietly rants to me as he puts his head on the table.

I don't know what to say so I simply take another bite of my sandwich and look around which I instantly regret. The library boy is now staring at me from the cafeteria entry with such a strange expression. He looks angry and sad at the same time and then quickly goes down the hall.

We spent the rest of the lunch in silence, but Jasper and I were always good at spending quiet time together. He walks me to the front office so I can meet with the school nurse. I am relieved to see nobody but adults in the office. I quickly get my chore done and escape to the hall. I really don't want anyone to make note of this soon to be habit. From there we plan to meet up for photography at the end of my class as he drops me off in my AP class.

I'm directed to the seat at the back table and keep my head down while I go to the back. I see someone bent over on their side getting something off the floor or backpack. I just sit and put my head down as I can start to feel the ache begin and I pray that I can hide it. I refuse to be kept from attending school.

With the bell ringing, Mr. Banner begins "Settle down. I am happy to announce we have an addition today. Miss Swan, please get up and introduce yourself to the class." Luck, I have none. I feel my throat dry, my cheeks warm and the ache get stronger.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan." I quickly say and sit.

"Tell us some interesting things about yourself, Miss Swan." Mr. Banner cruelly presses. "And please speak a little louder"

"Joy" I mutter as I stand again and looking at no one in particular I find myself not knowing what to say. I feel everyone's stares and just want to escape. I can feel my heart beating faster and my breathing get shallow. I know if I don't answer I will not get to sit down. "Read….I like to read" I sputter a little too loud and I sit down too fast catching only the edge of my chair. Next thing I know, I hear laughter and feel the cold floor on my butt and stinging in my face. I close my eyes and pray I am having a nightmare and really am in bed.

Suddenly I feel tingly in my arms as someone is pulling me up and saying something to me. I can't quite make out what's being said past the noise. I open my eyes to find my green eyes looking at me in concern. Why of all people does it have to be him? Did I not look like an idiot enough today? He's talking to me, but I can only stare back at him as I feel my tears once again start. I want out.

I feel his thumb brush on my lip. I am speechless. For once, someone other than my family is touching me without me flinching. He starts pulling me to the front; at least I think he is as I am keeping my head down not wanting to see who is snickering at me.

"Isabella got hurt. Can I take her to the nurse?" green eyes say.

I guess he got an answer he wants as I feel him leading me out still holding on to my arm. As the cool air hits me I seem to finally wake up and I stop. I feel his fingers on my chin as he makes me look up. "Are you okay? You hit mouth on the table I think. I guess that's where the blood is from. I'm going to take you to the nurse okay?" he tells me with a soft voice.

"Please…please no. I don't want to go there." I whisper. I know the minute the nurse sees me my parents will get a call. My mother made sure that would happen. I can't deal with that; not on my first day. I manage to find some courage to look at him in the eyes as I beg once again today, "Please." I can feel some tears manage to escape.

He stares at me for a while. "Okay, Isabella. Do you want to go back in?" I shake my head. He looks off in the distance and then I see a hint of his smile when he turns again to me. "Let's go to the beginning." He then proceeds to lead me away.

I am sitting in one of the comfy chairs staring out the window. What an awful afternoon. I expected Rose's response. It's the norm which is why we tend to avoid each other. But I just had to have a klutzy moment that is sure going to make it hard to blend in. I jump as I feel a wet napkin on my lip.

I look into his beautiful green eyes as he whispers "sorry". I find myself just staring him as he gently cleans my lip.

"There. All clean. I brought you some water too. Miss Price said we can stay in here as long as we keep quiet. Some class is supposed to come in. I hope you don't mind me staying here with you. But if you want I can leave as I seem not to be able to shut up around you," he smiles unsure of himself. His smile is falling as I just stare at him. He starts to stand when I surprise both of us as I grab his arm.

"No. Stay." I manage to whisper. He smiles again and sits in the chair next to me.

"Thank you…" I begin as I realize I don't even know his name. I just kept calling him green eyes in my head. I think I even said _my green eyes_. His eyes widen as he realizes my hint.

"Edward. Edward Cullen. I am such a jerk. I just drag you away and not even bother to introduce myself," he rambles.

"Thank you Edward" I interrupt and smile at him. His answering smile is shockingly beautiful. I realize I am still holding his arm and slowly let it go, missing it instantly. How weird. I tend to avoid touching people.

"Bella? What are you doing?" I suddenly hear Jasper. His eyes widen as he notices my lip and tear streaked cheeks. I can see his temper rising. "What's wrong? What happened?" he ignores Edward completely and grabs my arm to turn me to him.

"Nothing Jasper. Don't worry. Just a klutzy moment. Go back to your class before you get in trouble." I tell him while trying to get him to let go of my arm.

"My class is in here Bella. Don't change the subject. This was not nothing. We will discuss this now." I note his patience running out.

"Hey take it easy. Can't you see you are upsetting her again?" Edward cuts in irritated himself. Jasper now takes notice of him.

"Mr. Whitlock, please join us" a voice commands and interrupts the glaring contest. Jasper reluctantly starts to turn and tells me to stay here until the bell rings. I glare at him as I feel my temper rising at his ordering me around like I'm a misbehaving child.

"I know it's none of my business, but I hope you don't get too involved with someone who treats you like that." Edward tells me as he removes his glasses and begins to pinch his nose. I turn and stare at him. What?

"What? Why would you say that?" I ask.

"Never mind" he responds as he begins to stand again. His eyes have a stormy look.

"Jasper has just had a trying day. He means well really." I defend. It only seems to make Edward sad. "Really" I continue "He normally is very easy going. He's just very protective is all."

"It was nice meeting you Isabella. Please be careful. I would hate to see you hurt again."

"Please wait" I ask, feeling a sting just thinking of losing sight of him again.

"I don't want to get you in trouble again." He quickly moves through the class in the library and exits. For the second time today, Edward leaves me gaping like a fish.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. SM does. I'm just playing around….**

**Been so busy, couldn't write til my head stop spinning from RL. Chapter will be short, but hope to get more updates up now that its summer. **

My first humiliating day at school occurred when I was in first grade. It was my first day back after being cleared by doctors to return. I was so happy to get out of the hospital that I didn't even wonder what I would look like to the other kids. Being on the small size with a huge cast covering most of my leg tends to draw some big attention your way. The whispers, snickering, staring and being asked too many questions was overwhelming. But worse off is being placed to the side away from the other kids as I was "delicate" and my mobility limited. Still I thought it was better than the hospital. Well until lunchtime that is.

Gravity, never my friend, was especially cruel that day when my shoe was caught in nothing and I ended up landing in the middle of the cafeteria on top of my lunch. The worse of it was not being able to get up myself because of the cast. I had to endure the laughs until one of the teachers got me up and out of there.

And today would be my first humiliating day of high school. Instead of falling on my lunch, I missed my chair and now had a busted lip instead. I knew mother would freak the instant she saw me. Jasper was nothing in comparison to what awaited me at home. My frustration and anger at my inability to keep from hurting myself was causing a fresh wave of tears to form. I had to think of something to fix this. I refused to go to the doctor today or to be kept home for a few days. So I decided to take a chance….and find Rose.

I walked up to Mrs. Cope who thankfully was looking down when I approached. I quickly pulled down the top of my hoodie collar to speak.

"Mrs. Cope, I was hoping you help me find my sister?" I rushed and pulled the collar back up. I was hoping the stress my mother put on my shyness, which she felt I needed help to be overcome, could explain my collar over my mouth as a nervous tick.

"Why do you need your sister, my dear" she responded, giving me the look I often despised; one of pity.

"I accidently left one of my inhalers in her purse and need to take it. Can you have her come to the office so I can get it from her?" I told her while pretending to look at something behind me to hide again.

"Oh, dear. Of course. Let me see what class she's in and I'll have her come up" thankfully she told me while she looked down at her screen to find her. I just hoped Rose wouldn't challenge my claim.

"Oh my god! What happened to you? Do you always have to hurt yourself?" Rose exclaimed as she dragged me into the nearest bathroom.

I watched as she checked the stalls to see if anyone would find us. "I had a little klutzy moment in class and hit myself on the desk" I muttered, feeling my cheeks reddening of embarrassment.

"Mom is going to freak you know that. We will have to use some make-up to hide it. I think I have some lipstick and concealer in here that could do the trick" she trailed off as she searched her big purse.

While Rose could be a pain in her quest to fit in, she could come through for me as well. Granted if done in private. At least she understood my panic without having to explain it to her. Jasper often wondered if it really was to help me or to avoid me getting even more attention than her. I liked to believe that she did it for me.

"You know I didn't mean to be so harsh at lunch" Rose began as she was cleaning up my lip. "It's just the first day and you ramming into me caught me off guard. They had already been talking about you and I just didn't think I should stay neutral. You understand right," she continued. I didn't bother to answer. Most of the time it was best to let her just talk. She carefully applied some of the make up to hide the bruise I could already see forming under my lip. Rose then carefully began applying a dark lipstick to help hide the cut.

"You did take your medicine at lunch right? I think it's ridiculous you can't just carry them around with you. It's not like it's your heavy duty pain meds," she continued rambling to herself.

"There you go. All done. Just try avoiding eating in front of them and you should be fine. Here take the lipstick to reapply it later if you need it. In the morning just come in my room so I can put the make-up back on. You better pray that bruise doesn't get too dark". Rose took one last look at me, nodded and gave me a quick hug. I tried not to flinch. She just rolled her eyes at me as she mumbled "not like I'm going to hurt her" on her way out the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror after she left. Great. My costume just got more elaborate. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open to find a quiet place.

As I was heading back to the library, I noticed Green eyes in the trees ahead of me. He was pacing back and forth tugging at his hair. I found myself heading over to see what was wrong. This was odd. I usually avoided people, but here I was going in his direction. Why? But even as I debated my actions, I didn't stop. He was so frantic he didn't notice me approach him. I just prayed I can avoid sounding like an idiot.

" Are you okay?" I lamely asked. I wished I were wittier, so I could have come up with something better to say. But once his eyes locked on mine, I doubt that any skills would have come through anyways.

"Isabella" he whispered and then began running his hand in his hair.

"I…well…. I just… I was going to…. I wasn't… were your lips this dark before?" His rambling was causing me to smirk a bit, despite the sting my new injury created and the warmth on my cheeks his attention brought.

I ignored his comment for now. "Maybe you can offer your services to me again?" I found myself saying trying not to laugh when his eyes widen.

"I don't really want to go back in the Library right now, but I want to find a quiet place to sit until the bell rings. Can you help me?" I managed to say with only slight warming of my cheeks from his staring. How was I doing this? I barely talked to anyone outside my family.

"Ah…sure follow me" and he abruptly turned and briskly walked away from me. I had to almost jog to follow him. This is where I wished I had long legs to keep up with his long strides.

As he rounded the corner of the building, I then noticed he had two backpacks. Mine and his. How? I had forgotten all about my bag. I seemed to forget a few things around this boy. That was becoming unsettling. I hope I remember to keep my secrets to myself.

As I round the corner, I slam into someone hard. As I start to fall I feel warmth wrap around my waist. My cheeks burn as I look up into his surprised green eyes. And for the first time that I can remember, I didn't flinch from someone's touch.

"Alright?" he whispers while still staring into my eyes. I find that I can't look away or find my voice, so I simply nod slowly, noting I have not yet pulled away from his touch. Nor do I want to.

Well, until I hear "What the hell!"

**AN: Well, school doesn't start for a while so I am hoping to get some writing done this summer. And I did get a new laptop so I can take my writing anywhere now. But work, kids' schedules and vacation will probably get in my way a lot still. Let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. SM does. I'm just playing around….**

**In my last year of Grad school. It's been challenging to say the least. **

My heart seemed to stop beating and a ringing in my ears started. Yet I could not seem to detach myself from his arms. I closed my eyes not wanting to see who interrupted us. I was afraid what I would see.

I noticed that Edward started moving me around his body placing me more behind him as he turned to face whoever spoke. While my heart started up again to go into overdrive, I was happy to still feel his arm around me.

In front of us stood a beautiful blond girl in what appeared to be P.E. clothes, with her arms folded at her chest, smirking at me maliciously. "I can't wait to see what Tanya will say when she finds you making a move at her man." No sooner had she spoken when I heard their voices right before the group of girls that were with Rose rounded the corner.

I felt my stomach turn and I tried to move out of Edward's grasp. Only he tightens his arm around me, pressing me further into his back. He whispered to me, "Let me take care of this. Trust me."

I don't know what possessed me to stay in his grasp. The last thing I needed was an angry girlfriend on my case too. And now it looked like this girl will be in the group of girls that had already said mean things about me. But I couldn't find the strength to leave his protection. I don't know what was wrong with me. I should have been running far from here.

"Look who I found all over Edward Tan," the girl sneered.

"You know for a new girl you have some nerve. Get away from him you little whore," says yet the new girl as she starts approaching us. Tan is a tall beautiful girl, well minus the scowl on her face. She is dressed in a P.E. uniform too with her curls in a high ponytail.

"Don't talk to her like that Tanya. You have no right to care about who is with me or what I do for that matter. I told you already we are over and I don't want you near me." Edward responds in a very cold voice. Broken up? I let go of a breathe I didn't know I was holding.

Tanya stops and moves to touch Edward's face. "I don't know why you are saying that Eddie, but you don't know what kind of trouble this girls has already started. Why don't you go to class and not worry about it. I'll take care of her." Edward has moved us a step back to avoid her touch. I find this very comforting for some reason.

Even though a bell rings, the girls remain where they are, as do we.

"You are not taking care of anything Tanya. Just run along, I am sure there is somebody from here to the locker room that you can find to blow," I suddenly hear from behind us. I turn to see Jasper angrily staring at the girls. He meets my stare, but I notice he narrows his eyes as he notes Edward's arm around me. The look he gives me let's me know we will be talking about this later.

"How dare you! Are you going to let him talk to me like that Eddie!" Tanya screeches.

"Why not? It's not like he's saying anything that's not been proven to be true. Now run along. Don't you have to change into something more indecent?" this bell like voice now joins in. From our right comes Miss Dream girl herself, along with another blonde girl dressed in her cheerleading uniform.

Awesome. A crowd is now forming. I just need Rose to show up and then my torture can be complete. I feel my breaths coming in shallow. I'm feeling trapped in despite being outside. I want to run so much. I really want to throw up now. So much for the doctor's order to avoid stress as much as possible.

"Let's go Tan. The bell rang and she's not worth it anyways. I'm sure we will run into her again," another girl from their group says, as they begin to tug Tanya away. From the looks she's giving me I know this is far from over. The knots in my stomach continue to grow and I also find myself having to push the air out of my lungs. I briefly wonder if commuting to the neighboring town's school will be too much of an inconvenience.

"Now do you mind, letting go of my cousin, Eddie? I think you have done enough to give Isabella a welcome she won't forget." Jazz says as he now glares at Edward.

I feel Edward's grasp loosen. "Don't call me Eddie, Jasper. You know how much that bugs me. And I haven't done.." Alice cuts off Edward.

"Don't talk to my brother like that! He didn't do anything," Alice now glares at Jasper as she moves to stand between the boys and starts poking Jasper with her finger on his chest.

Meanwhile, I turn my back to them all and promptly throw up in the nearest bush I see.

**AN: Happy New Year! I am not sure when I can get the next chapter up, but will do my best. Comps are this semester so it's going to be fun….. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. SM does. I'm just playing around….**

**Another chapter….the world must be ending soon. :D **

When I imagined my first day of school, I figured a possible argument with my mother over my clothes. Maybe a little tension between Rose and I, but I was sure Jazz would make me forget. I would try to go through my classes with the least amount of attention and hopes to be home before any one else, so I can quietly escape to the comfort of my room.

But definitely, not ending up doubled over throwing up in a bush. I know for sure now that dying of embarrassment was not possible as I was still standing. Kinda.

I feel someone carefully gather my hair behind me. Oh God! Please, please, please be Jazz. At least that embarrassment will be easier to get over. But for that to happen, I needed a little luck that I obviously don't have, when I hear a soft voice in my ear.

"I got your hair," he whispers to me.

Oh, great. Can I look even more pathetic today? Well, from the sounds of the louder voices behind us, I think Jazz has his hands full. I guess my failure today wouldn't be complete unless I ruined his shot at Alice. Home schooling is not looking as bad as I originally thought any more.

I don't think I can dare to look at him. I just don't want to see the look of disgust in his eyes or worse pity. "I'm better now. You don't have to stay here," I quietly reply back while he soothingly rubs me back slowly. Hmmm, and surprisingly I am enjoying it rather than flinching from it. Instead I wish he would never stop, but I shouldn't feel like that.

I have to put a stop to this. It will only hurt more when I remember how it felt and realize I will never have it again. He'll probably keep his distance from me now. I move to stand so I can put a stop this, only to be hit with a wave of dizziness. Quickly I feel his arms wrap around me as he says, "Whoa, here, let me help you."

But even with his arm around my waist, my legs turn to jelly and I start to wobble more.

Next thing I know I am being lifted in his arms. Being a glutton for punishment, I relish being in his arms and I lean my head into his chest. I know this will only make it hurt later, but I can't help myself. I take a slow, deep breath and discover how amazing he smells.

"I'll take you to the nurse's. You should be checked out," Edward tells me as he starts to move with me. But between the dizziness and his intoxicating smell, I just can't seem to make any words come out to beg him to stop.

"Hey, where do you think you are going! Put her down. I think you have done enough damage Cullen. She doesn't need any more help from you today or any day for that matter." I hear Jasper angrily call after us.

"Are you an idiot? Can't you see Edward helping her? Look here Jasper, I am SO not done with you! Don't you walk away from me!" Alice angrily calls out from behind Jasper.

Edward doesn't acknowledge either of them. Their argument continues, but I am no longer paying attention. It requires too much focus right now. Besides, either Edward is walking faster or they are falling behind to fight it out.

I finally open my eyes to see catch him looking down at me. He's so beautiful. I can't think of any other way to describe him. His green eyes seem to trap me and I can't look away. All I see in them is his concern without pity. I want to object but all I can think of is how I wish this moment would last forever. What can be better than his eyes on me with his arms holding me close.

Luckily for me he looks away as he maneuvers us inside, allowing me to finally snap out of it and now realize what a big mistake this is. I can't see the nurse. The minute she finds out, I am done for. My mother will be called. I start to object, but really it's too late as I hear Mrs. Cope's gasp and say "Oh my. What happened dear?"

"She threw up and she's dizzy." Edward replies as he looks back down at me. I quickly look down as I feel my cheeks start to burn. Why did he have to see all that?

"Well, let me get the nurse. Put her in the cot in there Edward."

Edward does as he's told and as he lays me on the nurse's cot I start feeling worse. I can't tell if it's because of the vomiting, the embarrassment or dread of what's to come. I start to hear my blood pulsing in my ears. I close my eyes in a futile attempt to wish myself to be really asleep in my bed and for all of this to be just a bad dream.

I then realize the room is quiet. Edward must have left. I bet Edward just couldn't get out of here fast enough. I couldn't blame him though. I haven't exactly made myself very appealing. But it doesn't stop me from feeling sad when I realize that he left without a goodbye at least.

"Oh my dear! What happened? Are you feeling some side effects from your medicine?" the nurse shocks me as she takes my wrist to most likely take my pulse. My heart is racing which is sure to put her on high alert. "I'm not surprised you would throw up with all that you have to take in a day. Did you make sure to eat plenty before you took your lunchtime dose? Isn't it time for another dose soon?"

I hate these questions. I am fine. I am not that delicate. I am doing so much better nowadays. Well, usually. But of course my mother has them looking at me like some breakable thing. As most people don't know much about my condition, especially for someone my age, they rely entirely too much on my mother for expertise. And while her heart is in the right place, she tends to overdo everything. Including how to manage my health.

The nurse mistakes my silence and rushes to reassure me, "Don't worry honey. I already called your mom and she is on her way. Let me just go get you some water. I am sure you would want to rinse your mouth. I'll take your blood pressure after that." I hear the door close behind her as she leaves the room.

I finally open my eyes and stare at the ceiling fan above me. "Why? Not even one day? Seriously? Can I be any more of a freak?" I sigh to myself.

"Did I do wrong in bringing you here?"

And my stomach clenches for the second time today as I realize I was not alone.

**AN: Yea, at the rate I'm updating it is making it seems like her first day will last forever. **

**As classes start next week and will be wrapped in RL, I wanted to give another update to make up for the dry spell to come. Hope you enjoy it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**SM owns it all. Just having some fun with it…**

My eyes are clenched tight, my ears are ringing and my throat is dry. All that runs through my head is the fact that he didn't leave. He heard all the nurse's ramblings.

I never could decide which beside manner I preferred from nurses. There were those that were very businesslike. Not necessarily mean, just direct, doing their job. Just a smile when we would catch each other's eyes.

Then there were the ones that were very motherly and tending to dot on you and chat you up in hopes to making you feel better through conversation. When I was younger I always wanted the talkative ones. I was young and scared, especially when my mother was not allowed to stay with me. I looked for my hand to be held hoping it would give me some comfort during the pain. As I got older and grew to detest being touched, I found myself hoping to get those nurses that just came in and out with minimal contact. It ended faster and there was no pity involved. Well, at least not the type that was voiced to me.

_Great. I can ramble in my thoughts when I'm nervous too. Aren't I just a peach? _

Suddenly I feel trembling fingers softly grazing my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I panicked and forgot that you wanted to avoid the nurse earlier. I'm so, so sorry, Isabella," Edward whispers as I feel his fingers ghosting over my cheek. As he keeps whispering sorry in what seems a mantra, I begin to feel his fingers grazing my cheek with more pressure with each sorry.

I want to say something to him, but I just don't know what to say. Also, I am a little shocked at the fact that I didn't flinch. What's wrong with me? That's usually my thing. _Rose whines, Mom overreacts, Jasper snores…and I flinch when touched. _

Even though I know I should respond somehow, I can't help just taking a moment to enjoy someone's touch that doesn't make me recoil first.

"Isabella?" I hear Edward's agonized plea. _Huh, must have zoned out there for a bit. _It just sounds wrong for him to have that pain over me no less. Despite my desire to hide, I find myself opening my eyes to find his intense green eyes pleading with mine_. Wow, his eyes are…..Just so very green_.

"And yours are chocolate brown," he replies as his lips slightly curve into a smile.

My cheeks begin their familiar burn as I moan," Awesome. My filter has sprung a leak." I hear his chuckle as I struggle to sit up. I can't stay here and play with green eyes. I have to get out. Although part of me knows there really is no point in fleeing. Jasper is right outside ready to give me the third degree but even worse, Mom's been called.

"Are you sure you should be sitting up? You still look a little green. "

I ignore his protests and keep moving. Despite his disapproval of me getting up, he still gently grabs my elbow to assist me in sitting up. Again, I notice his touch doesn't elicit the usual response. Instead I start to notice warmth on my skin spreading with his touch. _Oh that's trouble right there. Could become very addicting_.

"I don't want to seem rude, Edward, but why are you still here?" _Wow, still came off a bit bitchy. _

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just worried and then everything happened fast with the nurse just pushing me aside, I kinda froze. Then I remembered you didn't want to come here and I just felt awful and wanted to.."

I felt myself start to smile at his cute ramblings and with what I was sure now was a nervous habit of pulling hair. But I couldn't let this go on.

"It's fine. That came out wrong earlier. I appreciate what you did for me, but I would have thought you would have left by now. I mean, why stay?" I ended with a whisper looking at my shoes. I was confused. But then confusion led to embarrassment again. He heard her ramblings. My eyes shot up to his as my ever-present blush got deeper. _He knew something was wrong with me._

"I would never tell any one what I heard. I didn't really understand most of it. You don't have to explain it either." He whispered back to me, green eyes boring into mine. _Filter getting really faulty._

Despite his sincere vow, I felt so very exposed. "I'm glad to have your permission not to explain," I responded harshly. His pained look made me instantly feel bad. I really wasn't like this. But I didn't know what to do with him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just not feeling well and my mother being called makes me feel like I'm five again."

"No I understand. I guess I should go. I just wanted to apologize for brining you here, for staying. This is all my fault," he started pacing and pulling at his hair. He looked so cute, I found myself not being able to stop the giggles. Well that instantly stopped him. A slow grin morphed into a very cute lopsided smile. _This boy is way dangerous with a smile like that. _

We just stared at each other for a bit with silly smiles and matching blushes coloring our cheeks. What is it with this boy? I find myself just wanting to feel his fingers on my flaming cheeks.

"If you are done making goo-goo eyes at her, I think you can get your ass out before you can do any more damage." Jasper's hostile remark quickly broke our moment. I turned to find him looking at Edward murderously.

"Jasper! Don't be an ass! I think I have enough people, " I begin as I move to stand to in front of him. Unfortunately, I finish neither my move nor my thought as my vision starts to fade. I hear my name called in the distance and then feel the warmth of Edward. _Hmmm, Edward. _

* * *

I feel a gentle pressure as a wet cloth is being placed on my forehead. I must have fainted again. I really don't want to open my eyes to see what I find this time. With the softness surrounding me, I know I am in my own bed. _Wow, home. Why don't I remember getting home?_

"I knew this was a mistake. I should have just kept her home. It was working before." Someone complained. _Mom? Great._

"I think you are overacting Renee. I am sure today was just a fluke. She probably forgot to eat enough or to take something. Give her a, " I heard my father try to reason. _Sometimes I really loved him._

"No. I bet she did one if not both of those things. That right there is the reason why not to let her be unsupervised. She can't do this on her own. It's best for her to be home. We just got her well, but I'm not going to let her make herself sick again."

"I think we need to let her try on her own"

"Yes. Because it worked so well so far."

The angry whispers continue. I can't decide if I want to waste my energy in trying to jump into this fire. It never seems to be put out. But I don't think I have a choice. Either I fight for my freedom while I have dad on my side or I become Rapunzel locked away in a tower.

"I really do hate it when you talk like my opinion is nothing", I remark in what I hope to be a snarky tone. _Oh, so close._

"Bella! I was so worried. Don't worry, you can stay home. I am sure we can find a tutor," and my mother begins. This is not what I want. I have a chance for a normal high school experience. She must have finally lost her mind to think I won't jump at the chance. _The woman is MAD. Mad I tell you._

"No, school it is. So, what's for dinner" I figure it doesn't hurt to change the subject. _A girl can dream she can trick an overbearing mother the subject is closed._

"No? I don't think so." _Time to go ten rounds._ I start to sit up despite her hands pushing me down. I am so tired of being told what to do.

"Mother! I am not giving up a chance to go to school like any normal teenager. I will be going to school. Don't doubt that!"

Well at least in my head I say that. Reality has me sounding weak as I struggle to sit up. Instead I say to a very angry Mrs. Swan, "Mother, I don't want to fight. Just want to eat. I need to rest so I can be ready for tomorrow."

"Renee. Leave it. She's hungry so let's get her fed," my father tells her as he helps me up after moving my mother aside. She glares at us both and storms out. I look up to see him smile a sad smile at me.

"You weren't careful. Don't lose this chance by forgetting what your body needs. Not smart, Belly." Dad could always reprimand me without making me want to grab a two by four to swing with. I just nod my head and it's over. Quick and easy. I know this is not the case with my mother, but I will just deal with her later. I am quite hungry.

* * *

Dinner could not be over quick enough. Mother wouldn't stop fussing, I was purposely ignoring her and Rose was upset as usual getting little to no attention that she wanted. Dad just watched TV interjecting only if absolutely necessary. Jasper kept calling me, but I really didn't want to deal with him either. I'll see him tomorrow, after he's cooled off. A knock at my door brings me out of my mind wandering.

"I brought you your pills. I thought with the day you had, you need something to help."

"Mom. I am more than capable to getting my pills"

"Just let me do this. It makes me feel better."

Being the sucker I am to make people happy. As I finish taking my pills, I try to get ready for the fight that's sure to come. But instead, she just kisses my head, quickly says good night and leaves. It can't possibly be that easy. I almost want to say something, but I really don't want to fight with her. I know she does all of it out of love. It can't be easy having a sick child.

Besides, I am too focused on planning my next day. I want to prove to her and myself that I can do just fine without her constant hovering. And maybe, only maybe of course, there might be a tiny little part of me that is hoping to have a better day with green eyes tomorrow. Despite the arguments against becoming friends with this boy, I want a chance to start over.

But it wasn't until I woke up the next day feeling groggy, that I suspect foul play. When I look out the window and then to my nightstand, my stomach drops. Half the day is long gone. _MOTHER!_

* * *

**AN: A friend told me, the first and last semester of Grad school is the hardest. While I first agreed, I now think the last is really the hardest. I am seriously starting to count down the days until May. But I did runaway from it all for a bit to put this out. Hopefully you'll like. **


End file.
